


Thor: Multiple fates

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, First Time, Jotun Thor, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Loki can see each and every life, fate, world. Like the Allfather, he was all-seeing but saw so much more. Time, different versions of himself. And so much more.Everything was good, he was loved, he can control his life... But one thing was missing from his timeline... Thor.Or was he?





	Thor: Multiple fates

**Author's Note:**

> Jotun thor is a great inspiration guys! I am still working o my other Thorki, so don't worry lol
> 
> Moving on~

Head lied back, eyes shut. The universe moved behind the blank of lids. Lashes batting the owner's cheek as they swarm through images and time.

 

So many things move, shift. They never end. Time moves and warps, fates intersecting and parting. Paths are reached. Some the same, others entirely different.

 

But each time he can see why so clearly. He knows what caused each path. What was the ‘tick’ the push? Being the only person who could know and understand these multiple people he watched. Was himself… Because… they are all him.

 

A knock pressed his door, the young man returning to reality and withdrawing from his watch of dimensions. Black eyelashes part to reveal emerald green, the iris of each eye moving to glance at his door from where he sat.

 

“Come in,” he mumbles, knowing his voice will carry enough for the requester to hear.

 

A click, and then creak echoes moments before a voice, and he knew to whom it belonged to.

 

“Afternoon my son,” a soft effeminate voice addressed him. “Why still locked away? I would like to see you interact with others… one day you will be of age to be king. Yet our people do not know you. No friends. Ally’s?”

 

Worry was heard in his mother’s tone. Frigga. She always seemed to end up his mother in almost all timelines. But this one. Maybe, just maybe. He was actually hers.

 

He had seen timelines where he was actually a frost giant. Taught to despise them just to learn to despise himself. He refused to test it in this timeline.

 

The casket of winters was here, as it always ended up in each timeline, but he refused to touch it this round. It was strong yes. Helped his other selves… yes. But the damage it caused wasn’t worth him turning and growing hate life. Going wrong. He feared going down that route in this life. A life without Thor Odinson.

 

Yes, he held no older brother here. No Thor, no Sif, no three Warriors. He was never friends with them then, and he knew he had no hope to friend them here.

 

So, he just watched. Watched them from a distance and ensured they got where they usually got with Thor by their side. A few times they tried to approach and thank him. Including Sif for Loki convincing Odin to allow her the rights of any warrior male after she earned it.

 

She did earn it after all? But he can’t be their friends. They will grow to hate him then and he doesn’t need another push to follow his other selves path.

 

Unlike most dimensions and timelines. This Loki, he, he was able to see all things like the AllFather. Everything was clear, open to him. He could see anything and everything.

 

And he stopped most things.

 

He did not birth many creatures and he insured to check if Hela was born to his father this round rather than himself. The answer was no, and he will keep it that way.

He had cut off many fates by disappearing and destroying what he must. The infinity stones? He dropped only the mind stone on earth and fed stark the idea of vision through a dream. He had barns run into scarlet witch and quicksilver by using furry to create the mission.

 

He altered so much here. And mostly for his own good. He wanted nothing to go wrong, nothing to twist to end up coming and disorienting or destroying him. He was ripped by many timelines and became wicked. But he can’t tell anyone. They would shun him. So again, he turned to tricks and deceit. What else could he do?

 

“Back in your mind again. What is it you are always thinking?” His mother chuckled, her hands finding their way to his shoulders and massaging them lovingly.

 

Loki sighed at the comforting hold and reached back, hand gripping one of hers in response, squeezing lightly.

 

“Ever wonder about your other life’s? Fate's… how much can change?” He questioned her.

 

Her movements slowed a moment making him look back. Reaching her blue eyes he saw worry. She always worried about him. It’s why he stopped telling her about his dreams and everything he truly sees. It’s why he also kept all his adventures and actions a secret. Not even Heimdall knows what he has done or does. His wisdom over it all was far past his actual years and powers.

 

Loki was not as strong as his other lives. Mentally nor physically. He was still young and growing. But the magic and factors he could control were enough for the little things he did do. As long as he had his mind. No one would be able to hold the upper hand.

 

“I was simply dreaming.” He excused his past words.

 

His mother's soft smile returned as she continued to physically comfort her son. “You were sleeping? In your chair and desk? You have a bed Loki”

 

The boy smiled. “You would be angry to find me still sleeping on the bed wouldn’t you?”

 

“I would if I didn’t already know you wander off of Asgard during the night.”

 

Now the trickster god laughed. Only she knew about his misadventures to that point. Only his mother. She was and is the only person he felt he could mostly trust. Mostly.

 

Humming, the trickster continued to lay against her, in silent thought once more. Last he saw before taken away from his dream-like state. He had died. His other self-had done something wrong and when trying to make up for it died. It surprised him if he were to be honest. That specific version had found a way to cheat death and to be revived at any given moment his name was written in that book of the deceased. But it failed this round… Yet the timeline did not stop?

 

Images and the feeling of warmth surrounded and a bright light clouded his sight before he pulled away. It felt a lot like a rebirth. But Loki was not entirely sure as he usually saw all the other versions of himself as only slightly older, or younger. Nonetheless. He did have his limits in that ability of his.

 

“What do you think of the name… Thor?”

 

Frigga tensed.

 

Waiting a moment, Loki wondered for that reaction. The name rung a bell… But why? Was it possible the man had died this life? It would make sense. No matter how many timelines, how many lives… Thor was always there with him, with Loki. Maybe that was why he felt so incomplete.

 

“We. We one time thought of using that name for a son… But when we had one, I thought Loki suited you so much better.”

 

Some of that rung truth.

 

“Why else?” He asked, feeling her move to hug him now. A tight squeeze.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about my son.”

 

Releasing the young prince now, Frigga turns to take her leave. Loki never bothered to stop her. She was not going to give him any other answer then that was given.

 

But, He knew one thing for sure now. A Thor was possible present here. Maybe hidden and trapped like Hela. Maybe he was unworthy and banished… Or, he was even in Valhalla.

 

Whatever the answer was, only one being was old enough to tell him. And only one he could bribe at this moment with his lack of powers. Only One.

 

Cloak worn, a solid deep black. Loki warped into the room of all Odin's treasures. Everything from every timeline was here… with one extra. Mjölnir. The hammer was offered to Loki at one point which he respectfully declined. He never needed it or it’s power. It was ill-suited for him anyway. He saw no reason to use it. His father was thrown off till he had explained his reasoning. The AllFather agreed with him after and for once. Praised him. Something that, even when normal in this timeline never sat well with him. Not when it was almost never happening in his other lives. If they heard them. Would they have never turned?

 

He shook his head in answer and moved on.

 

Walking on past each object, completely ignoring the tesseract as he logged mentally what was really hidden within. He wasn't sure he could handle it yet anyways.

 

Reaching the end, eyes set on the destroyer, a warlike bot creation. Weapon. He watched it for a long moment debating on whether it would react to him taking the item just below… Before them both.

 

A winters storm trapped inside, A glass casing with marks all around edged by a deep ocean blue.

 

“The casket of winters,” he whispered, moving closer to the one thing he avoided.

 

In his head plays the song, that song he had heard in so many other lives. In some, it was a quiet hum. Others a sirens song. It always called to him and even now. Did so.

 

Depending on how in tune he was to his Jotun heritage, was how loud the song was… And it was loud. Biting his lip in fear, anxiety building: Loki puts his hands over it and waits.

 

1.

2..

3...

4....

 

No change?

 

Breathing out a five in relief, Loki feels a smile breach his face.

 

He was Odin’s son. He was Frigga’s son. Loki Odinson. Not Laufeyson.

 

The joy he felt almost made him forget his goal. Almost.

 

Moving his hand around it, transferring it into his dimensional pocket placing a fake in its place. A spell over an ordinary box to make it look real. Odin was a wise man, but he could never hear or see the power of the casket. Could never awaken it… Which was strange as Loki felt… He still could.

 

Shaking his head at the thought Loki turn’s, the swish of his cape tearing into the fabric of the world he was in and pulling him into another. Better than those caves he resorted to in other timelines.

 

The chill was the first he felt and it was different, new, yet so familiar. This was the first he has been here this life and he knew, if he wasn’t careful… It would be his last.

 

Feet walk a path very known to him, his mind retracing his others steps till he reached the outdoors throne of the giants home, Jotunheim. He could hear them speak their native tongue, see them begin to gather some looking more aggressive than the others. Some curious.

 

Loki ignored them. The only mind he paid them was to ensure they kept their distance. All his eyes focused on was their king. King Laufey.

 

The giants red eyes watched, the man tilting his head as he hummed in thought. He was a calm king this time, a man collected in his thoughts and more sophisticated this time. Good. That would make this easier on the young prince.

 

Only stopping at the point he knew was the ground to appropriately speak to the king, Loki did a ceremony bow only the Jotun knew in respects. This gained murmurs and angered growls… Was it bad it caused him to smile?

 

Looking up, his eyes flashing with magic, Loki's grin stretched as he caught sight of the confused look the others mostly blank face graced him. He was only able to tell due to knowing this man from others. A great gift at this moment.

 

“I am Loki Odinson… The future king of Asgard and I come with a proposition you will not refuse.”

 

The giant moved. Large body like the ice glaciers of this land shifts like a slow graceful beast, the giant now pressed forward with his hands on his knees, propped to listen.

 

“Oh? And what does a runt playing as a king want? You are just a child. Overconfident and too weak to back your own fathers' name… Leave.”

 

How predictable…

 

Rolling his eyes at the command. Loki stands once more. Raising his hands, he summoned what he knew the other wanted in a flash, Letting the song sing to the farthest Jotun before he returned it to his library, eyes trapped where it was as the song sang so much more clearly when in these lands. But his skin was still white.

 

(Thank the gods.)

 

Eyes rising again he saw a wide smile, the man's hand moving to clasp one another as he sat back in leisure.

 

“So, a trade? I doubt the Allfather would be pleased to return this to us. Our power.”

 

Loki nods. “That's why this transaction will never leave these lands.”

 

Amused red open more, the giant clearly surprised.

 

“You heard the song… Didn’t you?”

 

Loki froze.

 

Standing still, he did not stop his panic in time to hide it. This king is wise as well, Loki forgot.

 

Thinking over his options, the young trickster god thought and debated… It was best to properly explain it all.

 

“Yes, as in other lives I was one of your own.” Looking up he saw a clear shock and felt confidence grow. “But that is not the case in this life. I simply hear and feel its powers from my connection to those lives and alternate worlds. That too will stay here. It would benefit neither of us to allow Odin Allfather to know these factors.”

 

“You sure? Child of Odin? To have such power… You got here without no use of the Bifrost as well. That is something unsettling.”

 

Loki nods, thinking over his words again before speaking. “Yes, maybe it is. But I don’t wish war. I have been traveling in secret all over to keep the war from ever coming and you as well. Don’t wish war.”

 

Looking back into dark red, Loki was sure what he saw in those eyes, positive on his collected facts. “If you did, you already have the power to start a new one. With or without the casket. You are sain in this timeline and have already trained many soldiers… I can tell that you lover still lives in this world as well. Odin tells me nothing. But I know he failed to find them this round as you have not one… But three heirs.”

 

Loki pauses after that, eyeing the three he had once known in a different timeline, nodding to each grown child and seeing them nod back curiously.

 

Reaching the king once more, he sees he has now earned an ounce of trust, the interest and amusement still there. He had a chance. Time to take it.

 

“I will give the casket… Under three. Conditions.”

 

“Name them,” the king quickly spoke sitting up straight. “And I will see if this is indeed a proposition I simply ‘cannot’ refuse.”

 

The trickster's smile broadens, the male beginning to waltz around as he eyed each increasing guest. “ I want your swear, no war would come upon giving this treasure back to you and your people… That it would simply be used to rebuild what was lost. No more.”

 

A silence paused in the air and green eyes shift back to red. The king was smiling. “I swear,”

 

Loki nods with his increasing grin. The man spoke truth. That’s good.

 

“Second. I will hide that you have the casket and keep Odin from ever learning if you Swear to never try his or Frigga’s life… That and to keep this pact only between us. Your people knowing don't bother me, but If Odin or Heimdall learn of this… Well, I would be branded traitor, won't I? That would dampen my mood greatly.”

 

Laufey let out a soft laugh, his eyes showing a sort of adoration towards Loki’s charm and silver words. “I swear,”

 

Another truth… All was good now… But the last would be far more complicated.

 

Stopping his movement entirely, Loki solemnly looks to his armguard. There, he had Thor’s signature wings engraved.

 

“The last… Is not a promise or item to be given…”

 

The Jotun tilts his chin up, eyes full of curious question.

 

Knowing he could not stall and without the proper wording. Loki decided to wing it this time. “In those other timelines… I always had a brother through arms. Raised as my older and always superior and loved by his Father. Odin. He was his true son in those,” he confest, eyes still on the bracers. “He is nowhere to be seen in this world, and I wondered if he never existed here… Yet, Frigga knew of his name and lied saying otherwise.”

 

Eye race up and he creates a false smile to hide his anxiety over the question about to be asked. “A god of golden hair and legendary strength. Thor, God of thunder. That is who I seek and if you know where I can search, The casket is all yours.”

 

Loki felt fear spike as the kings' smile vanished and he sat back. He stood silent as he watched the young prince, his eyes calculating and dark. Loki nearly had a panic attack as the silence began to grow among the rest. Then Laufey cracked a smile.

 

“Is that so?” he dragged out, sounding arrogant and pleased. “So, what will you do when you find this… ‘Thor’?”

 

The sound was teasing, insulting and Loki let his magic spike and scatter around the icy floor.

 

“That is of my own concern. I will do what I please and have no need to explain myself.” Eyes narrowing at the other, he waved his hands making the constantly falling snow stop and waved his wrist down to slam the icy flakes onto its own people. Loud shouts and protest were heard and Loki could only grin.

 

“A god of mischief can only explain a prank as well as his own personal actions. And if I recall. I never explain either of those. It’s up to you to find out. Laufey king.”

 

A loud hum echoed and nearly shook the world. “So I will,”

 

Standing up now, The giant walked to the smaller Asgardian and knelt in front of him, looking straight into those green eyes. “Show me what it is you look like when of our own kin. Prove me this and I will tell you of your precious ‘Thor’s’ location.”

 

Loki nearly growled at the use of the words, Precious, the curve of his lip falling further down as he realized… He still would have to dawn the blue skin… But only once it seemed. A lucky break this time around.

 

Releasing a sigh. Loki waved his hand and felt an odd twitch. Even when just using glamor, he remembered the cold chill and the heightened feeling of his eyes. He remembered each curve of his marks and how they would rise from his skin. Remembering everything as if looking into a mirror right then and there.

 

Gasp where heard all around and Loki held his breath. His eyes stood shut, unable to open through will as he never accepted this part of himself even though in this life it was not.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

And he did. Ruby red met very interested crimson.

 

“You even got the marks down… Every flake in your eyes to the clan marking of my own kin… Whose son were you in those other worlds?”

 

Loki sucked in his breath.

 

“Always was your abandoned child if not a well-hidden prince. It does not matter.”

 

Laufey hums again, rising off his knee with that prideful smile still worn. “So, in another time, I had a son of your skills? Very, insightful.” Loki feeds him a confused look, ready to question him when the god points toward the mountain far above all of Jotunheim. The cave sacred to all. The springs of purifications there.

 

“Thor, of Jotunheim is there… If he is, in fact, the Thor you search for.”

 

Loki’s eyes bulged wide.

 

“What!?” He was so confused and stumbled back, the glamor finally fading. “T-that...” He paused shaking his head at the irony of this situation. Thor, a Jotun. The very race the blonde lord always despised each and every life.

 

“So he stays near the sacred springs of Joninar… Why?”

 

Laufey smiled again. “You really do know these lands,” he commented before looking back up. “He was in the war against your father. Fought well and was the only other besides me to challenge the Allfather. He did well and Odin let him live for his warriors spirit… He is to fill in my spot upon Death.”

 

Loki sneered. “Sounds like Thor and his overachieving merits.”

 

Laufey laughed at this, clearly still amused and it confused Loki a moment. He looked back up and just saw a father and King… This timeline really was so tame compared to most.

 

Bowing his head, Loki resummoned the casket and passed it to the king of these lands. He half expected Laufey to attack afterward, expected betrayal. But nothing came beside a relieved smile.

 

“I thank you for keeping your word young king… You are free to roam these lands as you like, whenever you like. Our treaty is made and upon your coronation. I would like that treaty to be known.”

 

Green eyes wide, the raven stared at the man whom just said those words with so many questions… But when the red reach him he nodded his head furiously before smiling. “Of course.”

 

A proper… Peace treaty. Another war he avoided… Made him kind of think of Thor all over again. If those other Thor's saw him now. Odin. Would they be proud? Would Frigga? Could he get to know this Thor like his others?

 

Before over analyzing this new development, Loki bowed again, completely tilted before he turned his back with a "thanks," warping away and to those caves. He will finally find his missing piece.

 

Finally…

 

**~~**

 

The sound of water falling into pools of heat, the feeling of steam. Loki removed his coat in favor of not cooking alive.

How is it a pure Jotun stood here?

Not bothering much on that thought. Loki placed his items down at the cave side and moved further in towards the springs.

Inside, all he could see was rock, the outside just an icy mountain. The water was a glowing lime green, crystals of all sorts of magic hanging from the ceiling and providing a healing light.

Loki had been here before, but as a Jotun. It was a lifetime where he married and had kids. They were all killed and he turned to a darker path in that one as well. Thor always dancing against him in each chaotic mess he caused. Not really a memory… But a distant dream, as they all were.

 

The sound of someone grunting caught Loki’s attention and he rushed to the sound, creeping behind rocks so to stay hidden.

 

Rounding a corner, only his head poked out, and he found him.

Eyes enlarge as the young prince caught sight of a large muscled down Jotun of blonde hair. The man pressed against the floor, covered in sweat.

 

The giant was slightly bigger than the asgardian Thor. Seven foot verses the originals 6’4. Loki a simple six in this realm… But that was definitely Thor. His Thor.

 

Large biceps flex as the man lifted himself and lowered again, huffing as he force on more pushups.

 

Working out… How predictable. Thor was probably testing his limits as he always did. Seriously? Did the brute do anything else?

 

Suddenly, Red flashed his way and Loki jumped back into hiding.

 

No screams came, demanded questions… It was too silent. Not even footste-

 

Lightning blast and shattered the crystal chandelier just above his head, a startled cry escaping the prince.

 

Hearing footstep now, charging steps booming towards him. Loki regained his footing to run and rethink his choices when a hand grabbed his own and he was forcefully turned.

On instinct, he took his dagger out with his free hand, an attempt made to attack his offender when his wrist was snatched like the other, his body abruptly raised off the floor.

 

“Thor!” He shouts to startle the giant long enough to summon magic. He whipped the thunderer with fire across his chest, earning an angered hiss and then he was tossed.

 

Gasping, Loki was unprepared for the water slapping at his back and the instiant submerg in. Shaking his disorientation. He shifts into a serpent and swam away.

 

He swims through loops and other caves till the heat became unbearable for his cold blooded body and jumped out, shifting back into his normal state.

 

Quietly coughing, shaking the water off as best as he could, footsteps were heard and he scrambled to the nearest corner, hiding into the small darkspace.

 

(Maybe I should have taken one of Laufey’s kin to explain things since Thor never seems to listen. The damn oaf. Attack first and questions later. Classic.)

 

Rough grunts are heard as the man gets closer. But his steps are slowed and unsure. “Come out asgardian rat!”

 

(Oh so now he is racist to Asgardians… Wonderful.)

 

Summoning a projection before the brute, Loki saw a fist charge toward him and crossed his arms the minute the hand went through. “You oaf, you really think I would pop up right before you after you nearly broke my wrist?”

 

The god growled, looking everywhere he could furiously. “Witch, where do you hide!? Fight like a man and stop these tricks.”

 

“You never change...”

 

“What was-”

 

“Thor,” He reprimanded seeing the god pause. Blonde brows lower as he eyed the projection and Loki gave a soft smile. The giant almost returned it, but forced a frown.

 

“Why do you know my name, pest.”

 

Loki sighed.

 

“I just finished Talking To Laufey king… I returned the casket and Asked to find you so here we are.”

 

Thor raised a brow, moving to hover the false Loki. “And why so? Do rumors of me reach your home, lowly asgardian?”

 

Loki smiled, a taunting grin as he looked up and raised onto his tiptoes. “Nope!”

 

The confusion was just precious and Loki laughed, the sound echoing around the caves and back to them.

 

“I’m but a sheltered prince who grew curios of these lands.” Smiling wider his projection waltzed around the brute, eyeing the man up and down with amusement, covering his mouth as another taunting laugh left.

 

Thor, This Thor… He was definitely a Jotun, carvings all over his muscular and ginormous frame. He only wore a single cloth, a white wrapping that only covered one spot. He held long, blonde silver locks that fell all the way to his lower back, loose and unruly.

Loki himself... Looked much like a young adult. He was only one thousand compared to this clearly full grown god. His hair stopped at his nape, skin more pale than any life as he always avoided the outside world unless it was night. Just like every life, he represented the moon and lived without his sun… Until now.

 

“Meant to be a king soon just as you are.” He whispered, trying to keep that taunting edge.

 

This earned a growl.

 

Loki knew taunts and games were the last thing he needed to do to gain Thor’s trust… Yet, this sadistic nature and need to poke at the other was too. Strong.

 

Looking up at angry red eyes, Loki was momentarily stunned. They were not the Thor he remembered… dreamed of eyes… But they were still his.

 

Thor seemed to stop as well, watching the smaller male with a growing interest.

 

The blonde tilt his head in his observation, beginning to eye the asgardian himself now… Then smiled.

 

“So tiny… Feminine. And here for a moment, I thought it was a woman whom interrupted me. But you are a man. Are you not?”

 

The question was not actually something of a request to know, but an insult.

 

Loki rolled his eyes back at the man and walked another circle. “And you are a brute with nothing but bronze. You wish a woman would come wouldn’t you? Not that your people have any, But you do desire such as all animals do.” He insults back. But what he gained was a bark of laughter, the man looking amused and actually… Happy.

 

He looked like that goofy dog like man in all his other lives and for that moment. It memorized him.

 

Thor seemed to notice and his smile became cheeky.

 

“I promise not to attack this time… If you come out.”

 

“Make is a swear and I just might.”

 

More laughter.

 

Loki saw as the man moved to rest his arms on his sides, finally realizing how built the frost god really was. Mouth gone dry, Loki swallowed nervously as he took his eyes away from the half nude state of the other.

 

“I swear, young… Shelter prince.” A sultry purr was spilled then. An odd note making Loki’s stomach twist. Now that was not familiar.

 

Crawling out of his hiding hole, Loki de-summoned the mirage and watched as the giant walked towards him.

 

The slighter male flinched upon the outreach of blue hands, caught off guard when the man grabbed his chin and lift it up. Thor still had that sweat smile, one he knew he has seen before, but something in those eyes had him worried.

 

“You know of my name. May I yours?”

 

Loki’s shapely intakes air before nodding meekly.

 

“Loki… God of mischief and Chaos,” he smiles slyly before slipping out and turning his back, moving to the many pools of water, starting to walk over the nearest one.

His feet barely touched the surface as he chose to levitate and waltz to the center before turning to face the other again, arms crossed over his chest as he leered his head to the right.

 

“And you, Thor. Are the god of Thunder and fertility.”

 

The blonde smiled.

 

“Yes, Trickster, I am.”

 

That line, name. So familiar, it made him smile. This is his Thor.

 

The two stare at one another, a sort of connection Loki was sure he felt, but was unsure of the other. He hoped he felt it.

Then the man tore his loin cloth off and Loki nearly shouted in horror.

 

It took a few moments for Thor to dive in and relax, sighing as he just sank.

 

“That’s not healthy,” Loki commented in disbelief. How is Thor not dead? Jotuns don’t like heat. Hell, Loki still hates it and he is not even a jotun this round. 

Thor continues to smile at him.

 

“I never minded the heat. Took years to adapt to this, but I have. Care to join me?”

 

(Its bait,) some part of Loki’s mind registered… But he nods anyway.

 

Snapping All his clothes besides his undergarments, more self conscious then the god before him, Loki sank into the water, hissing upon the first touch.

 

Thor laughed. “What? Not accoutom to the heat?”

 

Loki frowned. “Not fawn of it.”

 

The older god let out a small sympathetic hum before  conceding. “Yes, I agree. It could be cooled a fraction.”

 

Ice suddenly forms inside and spreads, changing the water just below milk warm.

Loki shivered at the sudden change the sighed.

 

“Now that's more like it,” he chuckles out floating back and towards the opposite end of the mildly large pool. He was still slightly weary of the other. This is his Thor, but he did not grow up with this one, nor met him by mistake as a child. This is an older and war borne Thor. One that fought Odin and just minutes ago hated him for his race.

 

Sitting up upon bumping against the other side, Loki relaxed eyes shut till water rippled and something cold ran up his cheek. Shivering, only a slight jolt escaped. Green side glance towards red.

 

“Need something?”

 

The giant grins, a glint in his eyes that made the smaller male shudder.

 

Those red orbs eye him up and down before returning to breath taking emerald. The lithe body before him was beautiful. Porcelain skin, untouched and unblemished. No marks or any tattoos.

The body of a sorcerer. Not a warrior.

Thor has often heard that the beauty of those being were beyond compare. And this ones was really something. His sly tongue and mechevious words. He was a troublemaker, that was for sure. For It is in his title… and those eyes, they glowed more vibrantly then any gem here… not to mention his raven locks that greatly contrasted his skin. Short ad neat, showing off  the rest of his body well.

 

Thor licks his lips as the tasty appetizer that found its way into his home. He could see that weary nature, those calculating eyes trying to find out his next move… But the boy could not read him it seemed.

 

“You really are sheltered, aren’t you?” the Jotun joked, secretly moving his hand up one of those creamy thighs.

 

The minute his hand met soft, warm skin. The body beneath clenched, those green eyes growing wide briefly.

Smirking at the innocent confusion Thor grasped the boy between his legs and found an anatomy he was familiar with. Alpha Jotun always carried this.

 

Rubbing the spot, the ice giant watched those thick black lashes flutter and heard the boy gasp. Small hands dig into his much larger ones, the young body jolting up upon another rub.

 

“Thor?”

 

That voice…

 

The thunderer let out a turned on growl as he moved to nip soft ears, sucking on the young princes lobe. A squeak and gasp escaped and then a moan as he rubbed the hardening male just right once again.

 

“Thor,”

 

The sound was so timid. So cute.

 

“Yes, Loki?” A wonderful shudder.

 

Feeling horrible confused… and aroused. Loki was conflicted. This is not what happens. What was happening!?

 

No, no no no. He can’t sleep with his brother!? Well, it was not his brother this time. But still…

 

“Ah!”

 

A startled cry escaped as a hand sunk under his undergarments and grasped him. Trembling Loki doubled over, hands clawing at Thor’s shoulders as he was jacked off. His head fell in the hollow of his once brothers shoulders and he continued to pant.

 

“Thor,” he breathed out, at a loss for what to say. Any other time he could insult and anger the other, but his mind was a mess.

 

Biting his lip he tried to not moan when the free hand grasped his hair and pulled him back. Groaning as that talented hand went to the head of his cock, he choked down another moan as a thick thumb pressed his slit.

 

Thor grinned at the flushed cheeks and cute mews. Oh, just how wonderful was this pure bodies taste? Deciding to get a test on this, he licks plump lips before diving straight in. A startled Yelp was recived as his tongue wormed inside. He could feel the soft body tense, those slim muscles flexed before releasing as the boy practically melted.

 

Hand still at work, he moves down the well sized shaft and squeezes the base. A soft growl escaped the other and he rose up again to the tip, rolling his thumb over the slit before repeating.

 

Eventually, the young prince lost himself, moaning softly as he began to buck in his hand.

How cute.

 

“So cute,” he whispered when he parted a moment feeling the body tense again before resuming his actions. That sweet; sweet mint. Evergreen frost. The taste of his own lands. Wonderful. And so sweet just like the sounds the boy made.

 

Loki was completely lost in sensations and lost. So lost. His mind kept replaying that this is not what he came for. But what was he after?

 

He could not think it over as his mind blanked and his stomach twisted on itself. Screaming into the mouth that swallowed it down, Loki felt something warm build and shoot out of him.

 

Whimpering sounds escaped as that talented hand rode him threw this unfamiliar experience. He never felt something like this… and whenever he saw his other selves get close to… this. He quickly backed out.

 

Thor was gentle the entire time he went through his orgasim, parting from his lips to watch as the young prince fell back. Loki felt as if his body had begun to melt, moved by the other so that he could lay in the shallow part of the pool. Half on land, half in the water.

Loki blearily looked at the room, seeing the steam rise as he tried to return to reality... The  something cold and wet proved him below.

 

Jolting, Loki’s eyes widen in shock as something slick probed him, and when he heard that slurp he became horrified and embarrassed.

 

“Thor do-on’t ahng!? St-sta...p” letting out another moan, hands clench at the dirt below as that talented tongue pressed further inside.

 

Thighs gripped, Thor put both knees over his shoulders as he pressed further against the males private parts, thrusting his tongue further inside and kissing the twitching puckered entrance in delight. The soft gasp and mews were really wrecking him. He never heard something so delicious. No Jotun could compare to this young prince… How he needed to claim this young asgardian. His smell needed to be inside out this body.This quivering, delicious, body.

 

A loud shout escaped as a finger pressed inside and Loki, for a while, squirmed uncomfortably until pleasure sunk in again. Relaxing, he allowed the man to finger and tongue him at the same time. It felt so good. He didn’t know how to object. A second fingered found its way inside and he grimaced a moment, biting his lip till he adjusted.

 

Thor, knowing the other had relaxed again, begun to scissor the tight virgin hole till he was confident a third could slip unnoticed.

 

So far so good, the broadly built male begun to finger the small body again, hearing more open pants and feeling the boy shift to part his legs more in welcome. Smirking he raised his head to the angry red head of Loki’s cock. Precum dribbled down and Thor couldn’t resist licking his lips in delight. Excited for his taste.

 

Loki’s body suddenly arched as the most sexy cry yet escaped, and Thor knew why. Holding off from his appetizer, he looked at half lidded eyes as he rubbed that spot again, watching them close as another moan echoed.

 

Man, his voice will be the death of him. Thor knew if it wasn’t for the water, his precum would be leaking all the way down his thighs just from the others voice. How glad he was for this little asgardians misadventure. He would have to thank Laufey later for luring this treat here. Later.

 

Finally moving down. A dark blue tongue flickers and tastes the salty tange of the other. Somehow.. also deliciously sweet.

 

Closing his lips over the head, Thor sucks hard and gained a shout. The body below spasm and twist in his hold. So close again.

 

Pulling away Thor chuckles at the disappointed whine. The boy was so close.

 

Half glazed green part, looking down at his handler. He was panting so hard, his heart beating so loud he thought the blood could be circulating right in his ears. Gulping a few more times, he closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down.

 

Then that hand rubbed him inside again and he arched.

 

“Thor, god… Thor,” he moaned. He wanted more. So much more. He heard the bonde chuckle again, and then the splash of water. Looking back down, he saw the giant rise. His body a big sculpture. Blinking, he watched water rivet down and then part around the large cock erected and standing proud, blonde hairs softly ringing around.

 

Moaning at the sight, Loki couldn’t believe how horny he felt. Or desperate. He never felt desire before… but he knew he needed this man inside him. He did not want a brother this life… no. He needed whatever this man was currently offering.

 

Thor seemed to read his mind and licked his lips at the sight of him. Loki, groaned in response, his hand coming down to press his inner thighs and part them in an invite. “Show me what it’s like to be taken… Thor. Ravish me.”

 

Those words were wrong. So, wrong. And Loki knew it, but he needed this, needed it so badly. But he was going to regret it. This Thor. He knew nothing of him. This might be a one night stand. His mind kept warning him. But as those fingers removed themselves and begun to spread precum over the now glistening- pulsing dick before him, he could only anticipate the soon to be connected experience.

 

“Take me,” he whispered again, knowing he got his message across when the man growled and pulled his hips down. The large round head met his hole and he held his breath. It was going to hurt, he knew. But he was sure he could handle it.

 

Slowly, and carefully so. Thor pushed inside stopping as his tip was surrounded by heat. Groaning, his head fell back as he concentrated on not pressing more. Loki had gone silent now, several moments of no sound and Thor sighed.

 

Looking down, he saw eyes shut right and the boys lips worried under teeth. Lowering down he licked those lips. “Breath,”

 

Hesitation.

 

A few more seconds and Loki released a huff of air, then panted heavily.

 

“Good job, keep breathing.”

 

A small nod was seen before Thor pushed more inside, stopping half way. Loki was still breathing, the pace quick as thor gradually pushed gradually further inside, then he stopped. He could feel the Asgardians heart pumping down to his dick and smiled softly, kissing the crown of black locks. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

 

A timid nod.

 

Chuckling at the innocent actions disputed the young princes words before, Thor moved to progress further. A pleased groan left him as he sank further, hearing the prince below release a low, displeased groan.

 

Guilt ridden, Thor reaches between them and rubbed the still hard member between them. That was a good sign. A more satisfactory moan left the lithe body, the muscles around his cock tightening.

 

Thor moaned at the wonderful squeeze and fully sheathed himself.

 

“Y-you feel amazing,” he whispered. No one felt his good, so tight. It was like the insides of this male was made for his talking, molding around his cock so perfectly.

 

Biting his lip, he waited for an ok before moving. He did not want to hurt this boy. Not like before, and when he felt he boy roll his hips, they both moaned in unison.

 

“Shit,” Thor cursed. That felt too good.

 

“Can I move?” He begged; pleaded.

 

Loki seemed to gain his wits suddenly and wrapped his legs around Thor’s lower abdomen, smiling slyly at him. “I wonder, can you really please me?”

 

Such a tease.

 

Grining like a wolf, Thor kissed the young prince lovingly. “I will have you screaming my name and spilling soon sweat thing.”

 

And sure enough, Thor was moving.

 

Loki gasped, eyes wide as he arched off the rock. Large hands grasped his hips as they held him firmly in place, the man tearing him in half from the inside.

Thor speared right into his prostate and Loki saw white flash, his body trembling as he cried out. His body became warm as he felt his hole clench around nothing, then suddenly, everything. He could feel as the man moved inside the slick and swift moves making sure he knew that, yes, he was being fucked open by otherwise, a stranger. In his reality, he just met the man and he was being spread wide for him.

 

He could only scream the name of the blonde who was fucking him, his mind melted long ago. His eyes shut as he was consumed, feeling his body fall and rise, those large hands pulling him down into powerful thrust.

 

“So, good, ah! Ye, yes… there!” Loki begins to mumble, wanting the man to go harder, deeper.

 

Soon, Thor pulled out and pulled Loki Back into the water, pulling him straight down onto his thick cock as he thrust up. Loki shouts, back bowing and chest pressing into the others larger one. With his curved form, he was looking straight up at the other, eyes half shut in bliss as Thor pulled him up and slammed him right back down. He was in so deep.

 

“Thor,” he said his name again, not growing tired of saying it. The man was so much larger than him, his head looking straight down at him

With lust. The man was completely concentrated on him, making sure to please him just right.

 

Loki nearly slipped on the words, brother, choking it down with a moan as he still had enough self to keep from saying that. This is not his brother. This is his ravager. The man who is taking his virginity and fucking him raw.

 

One last thrust and all he saw was stars. Shouting loudly, Loki clawed at Thor’s chest as he came, his body clenching around the man inside till he felt him pulse. Hot cum shoots inside and he gasped, head rolling back as the man slammed as hard as he could inside. So much was felt inside, soaking him in a slick sticky mess different from the water around them.

 

Loki all but collapsed when caught and pulled into a firm chest. He couldn’t even find a single word to say, or enough mind to react… All he knew… was that he just felt the most amazing thing in his life and he was tired.

 

Eyes heavy, Loki begin to drift, worry that when the afterglow left… he would wake up alone… but he had no one to blame but himself… and he fell asleep.

 

~~

 

Warm, cozy, but sore. Loki cuddled toward the hard yet soft form near him. His hands found hair, and he squeezed it, curling near the source that held it. Deep laughter is heard and then it dawned.

 

“Awake now beautiful?”

 

Bolting our and jumping away, looking cliched at the sudden pain then looked to the man with him.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Of course little prince.”

 

Loki’s stomach dropped.

 

“We… we-“

 

“Had sex? Yeah. And it was the best I had.” Thor smiled charmingly, crawling closer to the teen and pulling him back. “It’s barely morning, I worked you pretty hard last night. Come back sleep in. When you better maybe,” he lowered, pressing soft kisses along the slender trickster neck. “I can try making you come just by eating you out?”

 

Loki moaned at the idea, almost falling into the trap when he remembered, “it’s barely morning”

 

“Shit!” Jumping up, Loki snapped his clothes on scrambling for his stuff. “I have to go back to Asgard! If they find out I’m gone, god if Odin finds out or Heimdall I swear it will ruin everything!”

 

Thor raised a brow. “What does it matter what you do? Odin can take a nice Odin sleep and everyone would feel relieved.”

 

Loki glared at him, “how could you eve-“ he paused… that’s right. Not Thor Odinson.

 

Sighing deeply; Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “If they find me here. Odin will discover one, I gave Laufey the casket of winters, two, I And here and he might panic and start a war thinking I’m captive. And thee! If he finds out I slept with a frost giant he would skin me alive!” Glaring at the blonde and hissed.

 

“And I’m not about to be punished secretly for sleeping with a guy who just wants sex.”

 

Looking away Loki was about to leave, feeling extremely fussy and irritable when a hand stopped him. Turning he readied to argue when infuriated by a soft, apologetic kiss.

 

“Go home then… but know I’m still here and will wait for your return. Loki.”

 

Slightly shocked, Loki looks at the other dumbfounded. Did he hear right?

 

Seeing the blonde smile, he confirmed he did and smiled back. Moving on his tiptoes he kissed the giant ahead.

 

“Fine, wait for a month, year… I will check on you at some. Point.” He joked, seeing those red narrow before he was possessively pulled into a strong embraced and kissed again.

 

“Take Longer than a week. And I am invading your home to kidnap a prince.”

 

Loki smiled now, a real, legitimate smile.” See you in under a week then.”

 

“Hmm, three days?”

 

“Two,” Loki countered before wrapping his arms around the olde neck and kissing him again, Thor swiftly following.

 

His Thor… And will always be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, porn lmao. Anyways. Loki is a bit different. But that because this Loki was never a Jotun or greatly disowned by A+ parent Odin. WAHOO!"
> 
> Also, The Loki whom died that I referred to. That's the Jim comic's Loki. Good Comics. IDK much but I did a lot of research. I need to get those books.
> 
> Moving on, thanks for reading and I always feel overjoyed when I see comments! They inspire me too lol XD


End file.
